


Wet Suit

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, wet suit appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Jim, Leonard, and you are safely back aboard the Enterprise, waiting for word on Mr. Spock and the volcano. After Spock is aboard, you head to the MedBay together to change into your usual uniform. Leonard’s wetsuit left nothing to the imagination and as you are changing, he is giving you a look that really makes you want to tear it off him.





	Wet Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Spock was back aboard the ship and all crew was ordered back into the uniforms. You didn’t hate the wetsuits, but you would like to put something a  _little_  less revealing on. You wished Leonard could keep his on though; you knew he was attractive, you definitely knew that, but the way the wetsuit clung to every plane of skin, you were enjoying the view. McCoy must have been enjoying his view of you because he wouldn’t stop staring.

“Don’t look at me like that if you can’t finish…” Before you could even finish your sentence, Leonard had put a finger on your mouth. He was so close, you held your breath afraid that this was all a dream. Sure you had flirted for years, but he was your Commanding Officer and this broke so many rules. 

“Darlin’, I hated these wetsuits this morning, but I’m starting to warm up to them. You look… amazing.” He looked hungry, his pupils were blown and he looked like he could tear you apart any second. You would let him if he did.

“Thank you, Sir, but do you really think we should do this. Are you sure you want to do this?” The out you were offering him was strictly obligatory, but you prayed that he wouldn’t take it.

“We have been doing this back and forth thing since our first year at the academy, are you telling me that you don’t want it?” He still looked hungry, but he was also searching your eyes for a hint of hesitation.

“That’s not what I was saying.”

“Good.” That was all that he managed to say before his lips were on you and he was guiding you to the couch that had been in his office since the beginning. So many late nights had been spent on that couch hoping that today would arrive. 

His kisses were heaven and his touches were like fire dancing along your skin. You wanted to return the favor, but he insisted that he wanted to memorize every inch of your body. He was known for his legendary hands, but you’d be damned if it weren’t for the wrong reasons.

You woke up to a rap at the door. There was a grown and stirring coming from next to you on the floor. Thankfully, you had engaged the privacy lock when you had come in to change.

“Bones, are you good? They said you never came back out. Neither did Dr. (Y/L/N).” Leonard blushed operations red at the comment. You stifled your laugh in his shoulder. 

“Damnit Jim, mind your own business. We will come out when we are ready to deal with your nonsense.” Unable to contain your giggles anymore, you doubled over, dying at the thought of what Jim had to look like right now. His indignant look never ceased to make you laugh. You heard footsteps stomping away and before you could catch your breath, Leonard was knocking you over and pinning you down. Completely playful this time. You realized that you were both tangled up in a blanket you hadn’t noticed before. 

“I think we should shower before we go out there.”

“We might also want our uniforms, as much as I enjoy the view and I’m sure others would too, we don’t need any complaints to command.”

“God, you are so smart. Shall we?” He was helping to your feet and leading you to the bathroom in his office. The shower in there was larger than the shower in most personal quarters.

You took turns washing the other down and them just standing under the spray together. It was so sensual and calming, you felt like you could take on the universe in his arms. 

When you were done, you got dressed and stepped out into the Medbay. Jim, being the infant that he was, stood there clapping. You stood there and took it while Leonard left to get a hypo. He managed to get behind Jim while he was too busy talking about how it “was about time you two did something about your feelings”. His rant was cut short by a yelp and then southernly chuckles.

“Serves you right, Jim. Now Dr. (Y/L/N), shall we do dinner?”

“And dessert?”

“Already?”

“I’m a sucker for  _Peaches_.” His eyes bugged out and he practically sprinted to his quarters with you in tow.


End file.
